Imagine
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: Yuri isn't ready to tell Victor how he really feels yet, so he allows his imagination to fill in the missing holes until his bedtime fantasies become reality
1. Fantasies

Hey, it feels like ages since I've posted anything on fanfiction --or thought about it-- so I'm making a comeback with this fic. I apologize if everything isn't perfect, I am a little rusty. Reviews needed. Comments. Suggestions. Things I can improve. Please tell me!! Just a couple notes before we start is that it does start with a lot of sexy stuff, but as the story progresses it actually gets to be more emotional. I might not always get to update right away but I will do my best. Oh, and please keep in mind that the entire thing is in Yuri's perspective unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!))

Hello readers, this is Yuri Katsuki! Do you ever have those times when you really want something, but you can't have it so you try to improvise? Like if you want a specialty candy, but you can't afford it, so you buy an off-brand and make yourself think that its actually the best? I do that...a lot. Except not with candy. I do it with something much more intimate.

Ever since I began training with Victor Nikorov, my mind has become a cloud. It really spiralled off when he gave me that routine...the Eros love. Being on the ice with him as he taught it felt like a dream come true. At the same time however, it was also a chilling nightmare.

Before then I'd never really thought about having a relationship with anyone. It seemed troublesome. How could people find time for their daily life and for their sex life? I never thought I would actually think about this kind of stuff, yet here I am.

Every day I see Victor's smooth performances. The way his body moves. The way he turns his feet and seems to defy the laws of gravity. Even off the ice he's like a god. He looks beautiful for a man. His voice gives me chills. When he teases me I go crazy on the inside! He just has my heart!

But then I doubt myself. Sure he drops little teasings here and there, but I don't think he really loves me. Least not in the way I'm looking for. So since I can't have the real thing, here I am in my bed about to try and improvise. I have one heck of an imagination, which is good, and will be sure to make up for my lack of experience.

I was no stranger to sex, but it wasn't something I did often. If I did it all, it was by myself--but never before did I feel so ready than I was now.

It was dark. The family was asleep. I was alone. This was perfect. After locking the door just to be sure those 3 little triplets didn't barge in, I stripped down and laid sprawled on my bed. Nervous was an understatement of how I felt. But if this were to work I needed to calm down first.

After regaining my 'chill', I slowly moved a hand across my chest and belly. Light tickling touches. I imagined they were Victor's hands coming to caress my low body. Before I knew it, gasps escaped my mouth as my hands touched all my ticklish sensitive places. It really felt like someone elses hands.

Then with my left hand, I reached up and licked my fingers, then gently scratched my neck with those fingers. It felt like Victor's teeth scraping gently across my neck, which started to get me going.

Once I'd teased myself for a few minutes, I opened my legs. This was the difficult part. I wasn't experienced at all, but I needed this attention. Allowing myself to slip back into my imagination and carry out the actions, I imagined the Russian's soft hands wrapping around my length. Up and down. Down then up. Nothing fancy, but it felt like heaven.

I pictured Victor's breath on the back of my neck, my body actually getting chills in response the mind-created image. "Oh, Victor! D-Don't stop" I heard myself say out loud without realizing. That's when I stopped and felt my cheeks flushing bright red. I was so embarrassed at myself for acting this way. But it didn't matter. My hands- which were seen as Victor's hands- started pumping again.

After just a few more times, my body was already shivering. My stomach was tight. My cock tingling with pleasure. I was so weak.

In less than 3 minutes, I was already arching my back and cumming all over the bed. If I hadn't been holding it back a scream would've echoed through the house. My body went entirely limp afterward, and only when morning came around again did I remember; I needed to clean my bedding! I forgot to use a tissue last night and white stains were on my sheets.

Without delay I put the filthy thing in the washroom and went about my day. Today was Saturday meaning no practice, so for most of the day I just walked around listening to my tunes and getting fresh air. I tried not to think of my Russian idol, but after going home that evening, I saw Victor. The sight of his face made me feel hot inside. When he greeted me with a friendly "Good day Yuri! I hope you had fun outside today!" that made me even more hot. I excused myself from the table and went to my room.

Once in the safety of my room, I stripped down and got onto bed, unable to restrain myself. I knew it was selfish to leave the others so soon, but I couldn't help that my body reacted this way. Tonight I wanted to try a bit more teasing. Make the moment last longer. Drive myself wild with my vivid imagination. Maybe then I would feel satisfied and not get so itchy when I saw Victor again. So slowly I closed my eyes and let my mind take over.

Ah there it was. An image of Victor pushing me down onto the bed. I threw my body down to make it feel authentic. "Not too rough please" I whispered aloud. Then I mocked Victor's husky accented voice that was so different from my own. "No worries. I'll just tease you until you beg" My impression was horrible, but it was good enough. Suddenly I thought. Victor would never say something like that. But this was my fantasy, and my body accepted it.

My fingers teased at my little unimpressive nipples, but by god! The tickles of pleasure made my whole being wiggle on that bed. Little gasps already poured out. I was really this sensitive. It made me feel like a bit of a slut, but I needed it!

One of my hands dove straight toward my throbbing erection, tugging at the tip and rolling it gently in my fingers. "Oh! Not th-that...no. Leave me alone!" "Hush Yuri. Take it like a man" Yeah...even my choice of words weren't very sexy...but the idea of it being Victor's voice still drove me crazy.

"Oh my God! Victor s-stop" I whimpered as I continued to play with myself. My hips were bucking into the hand that held my most sensitive place. Faster and faster until I felt like exploding. Then quickly I squeezed my shaft--prolonging orgasm. "Do you think I'd let you go that easily?" I attempted to mock Victor again, "I might let you cum after you treat me"

This was one part I didn't know quite how to do. But then I figured something out. I took my pointer and middle fingers of my left hand and put them in my mouth, trying to picture them as Victor's cock. It was one of the harder things to imagine but while my eyes were closed, I got my mind around it. Soft moans managed to come out as I thrusted the fingers in and out; getting them wet and dripping with saliva.

As soon as my fingers were covered, I turned onto my stomach and raised my butt in the air. "Take me...take me..." I repeated quietly. It took a lot of courage for the next part, but I managed to do it. My middle finger slowly pushed into my tight hole. It hurt a little, but after letting it rest inside for a minute, it actually felt nice.

I slowly started to move it in and out, tearing moans out of my throat. "More Victor~ Do me more!" I said long and drawn out. Soon the other finger was added and my body was shivering so badly. I even started sweating big drops. But even though it felt like heaven, I didn't want this to be the way I cum. No there was something else in mind I desperately wanted to try.

I got off my bed and slipped on a loose pair of sweatpants, then gingerly opened my door to not make noise. I hurried across the hall and got an electric toothbrush along with a few hair bands from the bathroom. I was in such a hurry to get back to my room that I bumped into Victor in the hall.

"A thousand apologies" I said nervously as I continued down the hall, hoping he didn't see the toothbrush. "Kharasho. Spakoynoy nochi Yuri~!" He cooed to me before I shut the door. I believe that means "It's fine, have a good night" but even if his words were innocent, his voice made me get even more hot than I already was.

After shutting the door, I took the pants off and got on the bed. Using the hair bands, the toothbrush was banded against my length. The head of the brush was fit snug against the underside of my cock tip. Once I heard Victor's door shut, I snapped back into position with my butt in the air. Now the magic could happen.

I turned the toothbrush on and laid my arms down to the side. Instantly my whole body started to react. The vibration forced me to move my hips so roughly I didn't even know I could do it. The hard part was making sure my volume didn't go out of hand. At this rate it is very easy to moan so loud that the entire building hears.

As my hips continued bucking, I put my face snug to my pillow. If I did cry out by accident, at least the whole world couldn't hear it. The strong feeling winding in my stomach just got stronger until finally I couldn't hold back.

My cum covered the sheets under me as unearthly moans were muffled in the pillow. I hoped to god nobody could hear me.

After a minute or two I reached down and tried to turn the vibrations off. Even after my orgasm though, my hips still bucked wildly, making it hard to turn the thing off. Once I did, my whole being slumped down. It was so relaxed that even turning over was impossible. So there my body laid and I fell asleep right there. That was something I might regret.


	2. He'll never Understand

As always, don't forget to review. And follow please. I will make sure to finish this one in time))

When morning came, I awoke to a face that mortally scared me. It was none other than Victor. I guess I was so hurried last night that locking the door wasn't a fleeting thought. And it wasn't really Victor himself that scared me...but rather the state he saw me in.

My uncovered body with back facing toward him. A toothbrush on the floor beside my bed. And, most humiliating of all, dried cum clearly visible on the bedsheet. Of course masturbating was normal for everyone to do, but when somebody sees you like this, there's just something so degrading about it.

"Victor! Ahn!" I quickly pulled the cover over my naked body while blushing furiously. "Don't be embarrassed. You're always too cute to be looking at me like that" Victor cooed to me as he sat on the bed. My head spun as I looked up at him. He gave me this charming look that made my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks turn that much darker. "You don't need to be shy around me. We've been together for 6 months now, and in the bath I've seen you naked countless times. But now you're getting all shy guy on me?" He asked, a tone of sadness in his voice.

He was right. We had seen each other butt naked almost every other night for the last 6 months...why was I so nervous? I don't even know if he saw the cum or not since I covered it up so fast.

"I guess I just wasn't expecting you to come in" I said casually. "So what's on the agenda today?" He smiled when I asked and began to lay out the whole day. He might be a bit ditzy sometimes, but he was certainly an organized fellow when it came to planning.

"We will take care of our morning routine first as usual, then go on to our practice at the rink. After that we will go shopping and come back to a nice warm bath" He said.

That sounded good. It seemed like ages since I'd shopped for enjoyment. And topping it off with a nice steam bath at the end of the day sounded purely delightful. "Yes, yes. But I need to get dressed" I replied, implying in the nicest way possible that he needed to get out of my room. He didn't seem to get the hint though. Typical.

He dove into my clothes drawers and pulled out a cute little outfit. He pulled my covers off and stacked the candy t-shirt and jeans on top of me. "But--I would like to be left alone while I get ready" I spoke, trying to sound nice. Victor chuckled and seemed to understand, though I can't help but think he had a slight sad tone in his voice. Still he respected my preference and left the room.

After getting dressed, we met up again at the breakfast table. My mother had fixed her award winning waffles, which seemed to just call my name. I ate them hastily, but enjoyed the sweetness greatly. Before heading out to the rink with Victor, I grabbed an apple and munched on it.

After getting onto the ice at the little rink, Victor thought it best to work on my jumps first. "Everything is good to know, but your jumps especially. Those are your biggest point-making moves and can ultimately be what determines your victory or loss" He continued to speak and I hung onto every word as if it was sacred religious doctrine. But that's how I always listened to him. He was both my coach and my idol--I'd better be listening.

As we practiced, I couldn't look away. There was nothing flawed in his performance; so unlike the little clumsy me

After our practice, we headed out to do a bit of shopping. Nothing special. In fact it was mostly just for candy that Victor wanted to try. After that short endeavor, we headed back to the inn. A grand dinner awakened us, along with a torturous surprise. The juiciest, grandest pork cutlet bowl I'd ever seen waited for me. "I know you try not to eat it often, but its been a week, so I suspected you wanted some" My mother said with a smile.

I smiled in return but sighed. I was still trying to refrain from eating such foods. Victor himself said I should lay off. Meekly I looked over to him, seeking his response. To my delight, he smiled and gave an approving nod.

I sat down and said a lightning fast prayer before just digging in. It was so good! I'd forgotten what it tasted like, and now I remembered why it was my subject to think about while skating eros. It was so delicious that I almost cried when it was all gone.

"How was it Yuri? Good?" Victor cooed to me. He sat behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, soon beginning to massage. I had no idea why he did that, but no way I was complaining! "It was. It was the best thing all week." I answered in a sigh. Victor sniggered a little and I could almost feel him smirk. "The _best_ thing? Because last night you seemed to feel pretty good" He whispered. My body froze. Did he...Did he know?

My mom had left the room, leaving just me and my idol together. "You know about last night?" I asked shakily. Victor hummed a yes. My cheeks instantly flushed red. "But don't be nervous. I liked listening to you. I always enjoy hearing your voice, and last night especially. You imitated me pretty well. And the way you said 'take me...take me' was so cute!" He made a wide smile and hugged me. That was my Victor alright. Innocent even when discussing such dirty things. My face became even darker.

"D-Do you think it's wrong that I fantasize about you?" I dared to ask. Victor just laughed. "Of course not. It's only natural to fantasize about your idols. Everyone does it" He said with another snigger. That was both a blessing and a curse to hear. At least he wasn't disgusted.

But he didn't seem to be serious about it either. I was right...there's no chance of us getting together like that. To him, such thoughts were just sexual fantasies common among fanboys and fangirls. Nothing special. Nothing with a true romantic connection. But to me, it was very much the opposite.

I didn't have these thoughts just because I'm a fanboy. I actually think we have a connection. I mean...something that could be a little more than friendship. He had been dropping teases at me since we met. Catching me when I was alone. Tilting my head so our eyes met, or pinning me against a wall for a second before continuing his task. He even kissed my skate one time! Publicly! No coach does that unless they feel a deep connection with their underling. Something deeper than friendship. Or maybe all along Victor was just toying with my emotions.

Finally I stood up and excused myself. "I'm going to bed now." I said plainly before going up the stairs to my room. Tonight I refrained from touching myself, but my imagination still didn't rest. After going to sleep, I began to have the most erotic dreams ever. And they felt real. Every huff of breath, every tickle on the skin, I could feel it all within my dream. As a result, that night I was getting the best sleep ever.

VICTORS POV

Victor here. I just want to take a moment to speak my true feelings. Things Yuri would never be able to tell by looking at me. The truth is that I do really love him, but I'm struggling to decide if it's just the agape kind, or if it includes eros love.

I'm sure he is in a mix of emotions about me; and likewise am I toward him. I have agape because no matter what he does, I can't not love him. When he falls. When he does something embarrassing. No matter what I still love him. It's the eros I have trouble with.

We are both men, which makes it more complicated that a normal relationship. I don't want to make him uncomfortable, so I try to drop little hints that I have interest. Every time he flusters.

I can never tell if he flusters out of embarrassment or because he really likes when I drop hints.

Usually I don't eavesdrop like I did last night, but what I heard confirmed my hopes. Yuri did love me. He did want a relationship. But now I faced the terrible decision of how to do it. Ah, I got it! I had just the plan. But I would wait until tomorrow night. Tonight Yuri just needed to rest, which I understood.

((Ill have the next one up ASAP. please review what I have so far and drop a suggestion if you have any!))


	3. Boy's Night Out

"Ah, Victor! I'm going to c-cu--!" suddenly I felt my body release and I laid panting on the sheets. "Such a large load Yuri~ How do you hold all this milk~?" Victor looked up at me with his mouth half open, cum and spit dripping out the side and onto my cock. It felt cold where the air was flowing and made me shiver. Ah how nice it felt...but what I really wanted was to give him a blowjob to remember! But every time I asked he denied. And he kept denying until the sun at last woke me up and pulled me out of my dream.

I was back in my room. Alone. Ah it was another one of those wet dreams. The kind I started to have more and more. Why they kept coming I had no idea, and most of the time I wish they would just stop! Victor was my coach after all. It was wrong to think of him in these ways. Sure we hugged and did a lot of things together, but not in a million years would he even think about doing any of the things that happened in my shameful, cringe worthy dreams.

At least it was Sunday. Another calm day to enjoy doing absolutely nothing. Slowly I emerged from the depths of my room and crawled to the breakfast table. I never looked at the clock, but it had to of been a late start. Nobody else was here and my food was getting cold on the table. There was a note beside it though. As I began to eat, my eyes scanned over the note.

It was from Victor. He was asking me to meet him at the Silver Dragon tonight, which was only the most wealthy restaurant in the entire city. Only the elite went there. One cut of steak cost 50$ in American money…which is a lot more in yen. Too much for me to afford…so if this wasn't a sick joke, I hope he was planning on paying the bill. Maybe they'll give him a discount?

After eating, I proceeded to do my daily things. Once that was over, I retreated back to the dark abyss of my room and danced to a few of my favorite songs. It was good exercise, and every now and then it was fun to do performances off the ice. So first I did Senbonzakura. An upbeat song with a good story. Then for the second I settled for Fukirietta. A very stupid song with a good beat. And I finished my dancing with a calm and slow Tugai Kogarashi, or better known as Paired Winter Winds in english. After all that my face was red and I was ready for a nap. And straight to sleep I went.

When I woke up, I realized it was almost time to meet Victor. In fact I was a little late! With smoke behind me, my legs carried me as quickly as they could to the Silver Dragon. It wasn't incredibly far, but mom was out with the car. If I were to get there at all, I had to run like the wind. Faster than the wind. Like a hurricane! Luckily I got to the Silver Dragon only 10 minutes late. But I was so tired from running, and the intimidating restaurant appearance didn't welcome me. My face was red, I was panting like a dog, my legs were even trembling. I couldn't go into a high end place looking like this.

"Yuri! Yuri there you are! I was worried you wouldn't show up!" Victor said as he came out the door. He pushed my hair away from my eyes and sighed. "You slept in, didn't you? You wouldn't have to rush so hard if you got started earlier" He knew me a little too well…he even knew about my habit of oversleeping. "I suppose I did…and I apologize. But I'm here now!" I forced a smile and hugged him. If I didn't hug him, my legs would have given out from under me. He only chuckled and held me in return, pulling me back to my feet.

Just then I heard a buzzing come from his pocket. His phone maybe? "That'd be our table! At least that's one thing you were just in time for!" He chimed as he grabbed my hand and lead me inside. The mere size of this place boggled me, and, in the simplest terms, made me feel like an ant inside someones house. The roof was so high, and it was adorned by a spiraling silver dragon. The dragon's mouth was wide open, displaying large golden teeth. From his equally golden claws that spread all across the ceiling, cooling fans hung. It was so amazing it looked fake.

Me and Victor were soon shown to a booth, where a little stuffed Tanuki sat inside the wall. I assume it was there to wish happiness over us. Cute. Before we even got a chance to notice much else, a very cute waitress came over. She was dressed in some sort of cosplay. A kind of Yokai I think…but I can't recall which one it was by name. Whatever it was, she did a wonderful job making it. The ends of her hair was made to look like little open mouths and on the back of her head was another mouth—one that looked very realistic and human.

"What might I get you to drink?" She asked. Without thought, Victor asked for a Vodka. I played it safe and settled for a Coke. The waitress smiled and skipped off. "So why did you want to come here of all places?" I asked Victor with a bit of an embarrassed look on my face. He just laughed for a moment and clapped his hands together. "I wanted to take you somewhere nice for a change, and I thought you would like it here. Plus it's themed with all the mysterious monsters of Japanese lore, and I figured it would be fun for both of us!" He answered with his usual excited voice. I couldn't blame him. Yokai always captured the interest of both young and old. In my opinion, he could have picked no better place for a fun little date. Wait, what!? Date!? What was I thinking!? This isn't a date! Just some time with my coach outside the ice rink. In other words…a date. I sighed to myself.

Soon the waitress returned with our drinks. "Have you gentlemen decided what to eat?" She asked with pen ready. Me nor Victor got a chance to look at the menu yet. "Not yet, sorry. We will be decided in a few minutes" Victor said with his signature smile. The girl almost swooned. "Just don't take too long. I might accidentally eat it before you can order it" She giggled as she petted one of the little mouths and walked off. Both of us giggled a little and turned our attention to the menu. They had so many good choices, but my real concern was over the price.

As if he could read my mind, Victor reached over and held my hand. "Get whatever you want. I'll pay for it in full" He whispered before squeezing, then retracting his hand. I almost wished he wouldn't of let go, but it would be past embarrassing to ask him to do it again. What kind of image would that project? He already heard me during my masturbation session two nights ago. If it was possible, I'd rather just let that slowly sink into the forgotten past.

When the waitress returned, we gave her our orders. She happily went on her way to fulfill the requests. I took a deep breath and looked across at Victor. He was looking all around at all the decorations. He kind of reminded me of a child in a candy store. It was actually kind of…cute. After a minute he snapped back into reality and drank some of his Vodka. "So, Yuri. How do you like it here? I know I'm excited!" I just smiled when he said that and nodded. "I do like it here…" I trailed off, but before I could finish, the waitress returned with food and drink refills.

We said a quick prayer and began to eat. Upon tasting the food, my eyes lit up. Now I could tell why one steak was 50 dollars! This food was fit for a king! I started eating quickly, and Victor suddenly began to chuckle. "Now I see why we call you a little Piglet." He jested. I became self-conscious and ate very slowly. Victor frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…it was just a joke! Please don't get offended over it…" I just smiled and nodded. I knew he didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I stayed quiet and continued to eat my meal.

After we finished eating, Victor pulled out the dessert menu. "I hope they have something good and sweet, but if not you'll do just as fine." He said, shooting me a sideways glance. All I could do was chuckle. "Hehe, smooth one!" I said nervously. I knew he was indirectly calling me sweet which didn't fail to make me a little bashful. Even if he was the only one that heard it.

In the end we settled on a fudge cake, which came out in no time flat. The waitress was more than happy to serve us as she set down an especially large cake with two spoons. Me and Victor both took one, but hesitated to take a bite. "You are the one I'm treating after all. Maybe you should have the first bite" He insisted. I instantly shook my head. "No, I think you should! You deserve it more than I do!" I answered. This was quickly going to spiral down into a childish war, and the cake was going to be melted before either of us got a bite. I think Victor saw that.

"Then we will take it at the same time. That way we both get the first bite" He said with a smile as he gently tapped his spoon down and waited for me. I still wanted him to have the first bite by himself, but this offer sounded good. So I too set my spoon down. Almost as if we were dancing together on the ice, we each took a bite in exact sync. Not a second ahead of the other. Eating cake was such a simple thing, but right now it seemed like time had stopped. Both of us. Together. Sharing the first bite. It was such an ordinary moment, yet at the same time, something extraordinary. I don't know how else to explain it.

The moment seemed to last forever, but sooner than I knew it, we had eaten the entire cake. "That…has got to be the best cake I've ever had" I said with a satisfied smile. Victor chuckled. "I'm glad I could share the moment with you" he said softly. Within a minute, the waitress returned with our paycheck. I refused to look at the bill. There was no way I was going to let a price tag ruin a day like this. But I did offer up all the money I had. Although it probably wouldn't cut it, I put down 600 yen and got up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom then I'll be ready to go, okay Victor?" He just flashed a smile and nodded.

While in the bathroom (which was just as big and grand as the rest of the place, even though I had to stand being stared down by a KaraKasa which was creepy) I thought about everything that had happened these last 6 six months in reguard to Victor. My idol seeming to come to my house out of the blue was amazing in and of itself, but it was the time after that which really kept me thinking. How slowly but surely we had come very close to eachother. And how much I hated to admit that maybe I really was falling for him.

I had little time to think, for the line started backing up rather quickly. I opened the door and started to come out, but then there Victor was, and he pushed me right back in. After locking the stall door, he pushed me against the wall. My heart raced. I was confused. I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I wanted to wait and see what he would do. And before long the answer came. It felt too much like my night-time fantasies when he suddenly crashed his lips onto mine.

A flood of thoughts came. Joy that this…was actually…happening. Yet so much fear. I was literally shaking. Victor must have noticed it as well, for he pulled away and looked at me with concern. "Did I frighten you? I thought that you would like it. After all, this is what all fans dream about, isn't it?" He asked. I was at a loss for words. Even if there was something to say, my mouth wouldn't be able to form it. I wanted to tell him…tell him that some things are meant to just be dreamed about. Not every imagination should be in real life. That I did have these kinds of fantasies, but when they actually happen that they can be scary.

Victor probably never had the sort of dreams that a fanboy or fangirl would have, so there was no way I expected him to understand. And instead of being able to explain it all right now, I just ran out of the bathroom and straightway out of the resteraunt. I just needed some time to calm down so that I could think of what to say. I really hope that Victor understands that much…but only time can tell.


	4. Redemption

Sorry it took so long! Been busy. As usual, please leave a review and tell me what you think, what I can work on, or if you have any ideas. This isn't the last chapter…in fact I think I just got started lol))

VICTOR'S POV

I stood there in the bathroom, trying to process what had just happened. Yuri looked terrified. Did I do something wrong? I spent half the night lastnight on the internet, looking at a few relationship websites. They all said 'Just express your true feelings to her' so I did, and now Yuri is scared of me. Or is he just so excited that he couldn't speak? I'm really worried. I hope I can redeem myself for any mistake made.

With nothing else to do, I walked back to the hot spring hotel. There I saw Yuri, watching T.V with his friend from the ice rink. A smile came across my face, and without hesitation I sat down right beside Yuri. He glanced over at me, then back at the T.V. It was easy to tell that he was trying to avoid looking at me. I leaned close to his ear, and spoke softly. "Yuri, stop being so tense. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, please, just relax. How about that warm bath I promised yesterday? The one we missed?"

YURI'S POV

When Victor spoke to me, my whole body seized up. His hot breath on my ear and neck. My whole body shivered and reacted just to that. There were only a few words I heard…"Relax. Warm Bath. Promised" Those were the only three words I heard; and they sounded wonderful. For a moment that was the only thing I thought about. "A…A Bath…that…sounds good" I stuttered as I made it to my feet. As if I were a zombie, I walked out to the hot spring and picked up a towel. I stripped down, then into the hot tub my body went. Victor was a second thought right now. All I needed was to relax and clear my mind.

Victor didn't come into the water. Honestly I had no idea where he went, and for the time being I could have honestly cared less. The hot water melted my cares. Every worry, every fear, anything negative was wisped away in the rising steam. For once my mind was blank. No thoughts about a thing. No concern over what I needed to do. No reguard to my relationship with Victor, or anyone for that matter. There was just me, the water, and the calming warmth.

I had lost track of time rather easily. Minutes? Maybe even hours? I had no concept of how long I'd been in there. One thing was for sure though…as soon as I regained my bearings on reality, the first thing I saw was Victor pacing to the tub with a towel around his waist. As always, he took his seat in the tub beside me. For some reason I got all flustered again…darn it. Why was I doing this? There was never an issue with this before. We would always just take our bath like normal men. But now…now it was making me feel insecure and exposed. You would think that I would feel the opposite, but no thanks to my shy guy self, our relationship was making me want to hide in an eternal shell.

"What's the matter? You've been so squeamish all evening. Didn't you enjoy that kiss? I thought you wanted to—" I cut him off quickly with, "Yes! Yes I did like it, but…but if I told you…you wouldn't understand" I was a bit embarrassed over the fact that I just admitted to liking it, but that was the truth. There was a moment of awkward silence between us. Finally Victor spoke up. "I may not understand what it's like being a fanboy. But for your sake, I'll do my best to. Come on. Tell me" His face was full of genuine feeling…he really did want to understand. And who was I to say no to that?

"Well it is true that fans have…fantasies. Sometimes they wish they were singing with their idol, or dancing, or in our instance; skating. But sometimes fans also dream about marrying their idol, and that tends to lead into private things…that…married people do" I swallowed nervously and my mouth went dry. Victor just put his arm around my shoulder and beamed a smile. "So in other words, you want to marry me! I get it, I get it. That's nothing to be shamed over" He spoke happily. I was so embarrassed that I had to get out of the water or risk overheating. Of course I laid a towel over my crotch like a discreet man.

"Well, th-that being said, it doesn't necessarily mean that the fan actually expects to marry their idol. It's just a fantasy…something wonderful to think about, but scary if it really happens. Not like screaming scary; rather like an 'Oh my god this is really bleeping happening! Oh my god, what? What!? WHAT!?' kind of scary." I said, with maybe just a little too much energy. Victor stared at me blankly for a moment. He probably thought I was a jass. Or maybe he just didn't comprehend the message I was trying to convey. "So in other words…" he muttered, "You can't believe it's reality so you have a mental breakdown, correct?" At least he was somewhat grasping the Fanboy Complication. "S-Something like that…just maybe a little less severe" I answered softly.

We stayed quiet for another few minutes, then it was about time for me to go to bed. "Yuri, why don't we sleep together tonight?" Victor asked. Ah! The most difficult question to answer and yet it came up so often. Almost every night he asked me that, and every time there was no answer. Except for maybe a door slam. That was about it. All that was in me wanted to say "yes! Yes! Please!" but my shy side just wanted to walk away as it had so many times before. "Well…V-Victor…." I slowly began to say out loud, "How about, for now, you just let me have some more time, okay? But you'll be in my imagination" I winked at him a bit and stood up. Victor giggled a bit and looked up at me with the sweetest grin. "At least you answered me today. We might actually be getting somewhere" He said with an equal amount of happiness. All I could do was smile, then off to my bedroom I went.

After switching into my pajamas, I turned the light out and laid flat on my bed. There was something odd about tonight though. I felt lighter. Like a heavy weight was lifted. I was thinking about Victor, but my body didn't feel like it needed to masturbate like it did in the past. I was…content. Perhaps getting those things off my chest was the best thing I could have done for myself. There was nothing I had to worry about hiding. Everything that was burdening me was taken off since we talked. And that night proved to be the best sleep I'd gotten in a very long time. As usual, there were dreams of me and Victor. They weren't the usual though. Instead of us roughing it in the sheets, we were skating together on the ice after winning the top competition in the world. Turns out that being with someone you love…is more satisfying than any number of erotic encounters an imagination can come up with. And thanks to our talk, I felt that our love could really go somewhere. That was worth more than any of my imaginations.


	5. Making Our Way Downtown

Haah~ The sweet sunshine brought a bright start to a new day. It was Monday though. Killjoy. At least for most people. For me, it was a nice day full of promise. Me and Victor would be resuming our normal training, and thanks to the event of last night, I had confidence in this day. So after a quick breakfast, off I went to an early start.

I already told Victor everything bottled up inside me. There was nothing left to hide. There were no limits on us now, and hopefully that freedom would show in my performance. Stress was the #1 threat to winning.

"Yuri! I trust you slept well lastnight, no?" Came Victor's familiar voice as I entered the rink. All I did was nod with a smile on my face. "I knew you did, because for once you didn't sleep in" He added. My eyes widened. I failed to realize that I was actually at the rink 15 minutes earlier than normal. No wonder everyone at home was surprised at the breakfast table. "Well I'm ready for whatever you have! What first?"

To start off, we practiced the quads. They were the key to success after all, so it was of upmost importance to do those flawlessly. Although my feet still managed to tangle up a few times, I was beginning land the more challanging quads easier.

When it came to presentation, I had found my body was moving as smooth as the ocean waves. My muscles weren't so tight with stress, and my cleared mind allowed me to focus better. So much improvement in one day, I can hardly wait to see how it developes. Even Victor noticed a great change. He was smiling the entire time and cheered me forward like never before. Pleasing the coach was important, so of course his smile made me happy too.

Practice had almost flew by. With breaks and all, we had been at work for over 2 hours. Usually I'd be worn out at this point and settle for a nap before lunch, but for some reason my energy was at a high. Did last night really help that much? Maybe it would help even more if I engaged furthering our relationship. Up until now I had been far too shy to do anything like that. Victor did whatever he could though. That made all the stress and all the detours in our relationship my fault. It was time to start changing that.

"Hey, Victor, I was thinking that maybe..." Even though my mind was confident, my voice was failing, "M-Maybe we could go to the outlet mall this evening!" Since my voice was cracking, I had to force my words. I hope that Victor doesn't take it as anger or anything against him. At first his face was serious, causing me to worry a little. In seconds though, it lightened right up into that sweet European smile.

"That sounds great Yuri! Not only have you improved your skating, but also your attitude. I love it when you come out of your shell and spur on!" He said with a tone of apparent joy. He was now my coach, lover, and motivational speaker. What more could anyone want? "After our talk last night, I learned that being with the one you love is stronger than any...fetish fantasies. So I thought that might be a good way to further our bonds!" I said, trying to keep calm. It was a risky thing to say, but if Victor really loved me, he would fully understand. Apparently he did. There was a soft nod and a happy smile. "I'm glad you learned that, but that isn't to say that those fantasies might be prophecies if you 'further our bond' too much" He said, innocent as ever. Well. There flew my confidence.

The last thing I wanted Victor to think is that sex was always on my mind when he came up. Because it wasn't! I mean, I did think about that, but that wasn't all of it! How am I supposed to know if that's what he thinks though? Maybe he's just simply saying that to see me blush. What if he really means it though? Jeez, thinking about that drained all the energy I thought I'd discovered.

"So, uh...so 6:00 tonight? That'd be a nice time to go and we can see all the lights when it gets dark" I said, fiddling my fingers and refusing to blush. Victor agreed.

The time had been moving slowly after that. I was looking forward to 6:00 so much, that everything leading up to it felt like a snail's crawl. Lunch felt like hours. My 60 minute walk around town felt three times the length. Even time spent on my social media felt many times longer than what I actually spent. But at long last my clock beeped at 6:00. It was the start for a very interesting, scary, and romantic time.

Victor was on time as usual. He'd been out all day but made sure to be here for our...ugh I hate saying the word...date. "I hope the piglet is ready for a good time!" He spoke aloud. Even though nobody else was in here, I still managed to blush like an idiot. "Of course I'm ready! No need to call me Piglet!" I whined pitifully in defense. Victor just laughed. "Don't whine like that, you might make me want to kiss you again" He teased. Or at least it sounded like a tease.

Before anything else was said, we left the house. Our steps traced toward downtown which would eventually lead us to the shopping district. I hope that Victor doesn't get carried away too easily. He seems like the shopper type, and I'm not sure how this will go. All that can be done is hoping it'll all go smooth.

We arrived just as the sky was darkening. Store signs were coming on everywhere, displaying many amazing neon colors. The city almost felt like a firework that stayed in the sky after bursting. Advertizements for food, clothes, furniture, curiosities...the shopping district had everything a man's heart could desire.

"Yuri! Look at all the colors! Its brighter than the cathedral at home town!" Victor said while pointing at the shops. I couldn't help but think he looked exactly like an excited little child. "But you've seen the city at night before. Don't be so surprised" I casually responded with a shrug. He has been here for a few months now, this should be the usual sight. "I have seen it before, but seeing it with you makes it feel like a new experience!" He said. That clever Victor. He always knew how to render me speechless.

We proceeded to the first shop. A food shop. Lucky me, because I was starving! While waiting today, eating snacks like usual had slipped my mind. As a result, my mouth was watering merely at the smell coming from the kitchen. Pork, steak, salad, oranges, seasoned sushi...ah I could smell it all. "Okay Yuri! What do you want?" Victor's voice rang. Suddenly my mind was on overload. I wanted everything!

"Dah...how about unn..." I looked at the menu, trying to decide quickly. There were just too many choices. Then there it was. The mother of food dishes. "Let's get the variety plate! Then we can sample a little of everything" I said with a smile. It would be a bit odd to share a plate with Victor, but what the heck? We would get a little of everything. Plus, he's already heard me moan like a cow, and confess my love to him in a very indirect way. Sharing a plate is nothing. Its not like we're going to slobber all over it.

Victor seemed to like the idea and volunteered to pay for it in full. This time I let myself be okay with that. Victor loved me, and buying dinner was the least he could do. I would pay him back in other ways than money. He would be repaid with my love, work, and time. That was morth more than any sum of money. Those were things you couldn't buy.

Soon the two of us were seated at a table. The only thing between us was a very compelling plate of every food the shop served. In small amounts, mind you. My eye went to the pork first. Come on! What would you expect? And oh how so very delicious it was! That was the only thing that Victor wouldn't have a chance to nab. The rest of the plate wasn't rushed though. We both relished this time together.

I thought eating the cake together was nice, but this. This was amazing. Our eyes were locked the whole time. It was just me and him. The busy world around us fading out of focus. I couldn't help but think that this was the last time we would share like this for a long while. So I made sure to enjoy it.

When we were finished, we left the resteraunt. My tummy was happy now. I'm sure the same could be said for Victor. "Where should we go next? Clothing store? Even if we don't buy anything, It'll be fun, right?" He asked me. His finger was pointing at a sign with a neon shirt. Yeah. Clothing. After eating I felt like a fat whale, but if Victor wanted to look at clothes, I wasn't going to be the one to deny my coach's pleasure. "F-Fine by me" I said with a smile.

So it came to be that we went to the clothing store. It was a very nice shop that had a wide variety of things. And when I say variety, I mean that this place had it all. There were punk clothes, casual, dressy, cutesy, then...kinky. "Yuri! Yuri try this on!" Victor begged while presenting a short maid top. It was so short that if you didn't have normal pants on underneath, you might as well be naked. The suggestion didn't fail to make me blush perfusely. "Th-That's too girly!" I said in defense.

Victor just laughed. "I knew you'd say that. How about this?" He held up another outfit that was even worse. It had kitten ears, a shirt collar and a tie with nothing else attached, and a pair of thin white briefs with a cat tail. "Th-That's too gay!" I said again in defense. Victor laughed more and put them away. Seems he only did that to see me blush. "I won't make you wear anything you don't want to. But you would make a cute maid or kitten" He pinched my butt as he walked past. A tiny squeak came out of me as my mind spun wildly. Was this real!? Was this a dream?

"Yuri come on! We haven't looked over here yet!" His voice rattled me out of my fanboy breakdown. "R-Right! Coming!" I chimed before following. The last section was for music and celebrities. Lots of shirts adorned by the icons of certain bands or their performers were displayed on these shelves. Shirts with famous teams or sport players could also be found here. In the midst of it all was a shirt with Victor's picture on it. He was holding up the gold medal while flashing a smile.

"That one looks so cool!" I squealed, forgetting that the man on the shirt was right beside me. "If you like it so much, I'll buy it for you. Least I can do for my piglet" Before my mouth could move, he took up one of the shirts from my size and brought it to the register. "Y-You don't have to uh-!" "I want to. Here" He held out the bag to me. As embarrasing as it was, who was I to refuse? I took the bag and smiled with a slight blush.

The rest of the night proved to be a pretty good time. We stopped by a few more shops, then hung out by the fountain. Koi fish swam in the water, their scales reflecting the lights like mirrors. It truly was a romantic night. Victor treated me so well that for a moment I forgot that I was a man. Pretty stupid, huh?


	6. Pre Prix

Yay for another chapter! I think I might of screwed up the time line in comparison to the show, but think of this whole story as an AU. Also sorry for the length... Without further ado, let's get this started!))

Over the next few weeks, ice skating became more important than anything. A very important competition was coming soon and some of my quads were still rough. It was the one right before the Grand Prix Final in Russia. Over that time me and Victor spent more time on the ice than ever before. But soon there was a drastic change.

Buisiness in Russia had called him away for a few days, leaving me to practice mostly on my own. The other coach he had assigned me to temporarily was not very helpful. But he was already busy with Yurio so it was totally understandable to have more of his attention there. Even though he only came on one day though, he still isn't very helpful. Victor got out on the ice and showed me everything step by step. This Yakov guy was totally different. All he did was bark orders at me while I was trying to focus. How Yurio lives through this...well I honestly don't know. Maybe Russians were used to shouting like this, butevery time I went to land a quad, Yakov would cheer me on loudly. He had good intentions and cheering was always a positive thing, but since his voice was the only one in the whole room, it reeked havoc on my focus. "I might be able to land the quads if you don't yell every time" I told him, trying to sound as kind as possible.

He fell silent for a moment. It worried me if I'd peeved him off. "I understand. I'm sorry. I'll wait until after you land it to cheer" At least he was an understanding old man. With a deep breath I tried again. As promised, he waited until after to cheer. Some of the quads were still rough, but at least I was landing them now. No matter how hard I tried though, some of them just wouldn't improve.

When I stopped for a drink, Yakov gave me a word of advice. "Doing your best is good, but trying too hard is what messes you up. Try relaxing. Let the moves flow out instead of pushing them out." He said. That was a good reminder. However, that was no new message. Victor had said something simular to that before. It seemed to be a common skater virtue. One of the essential truths I had yet to grasp. Telling someone to let it flow was easy. Actually letting it flow; that was difficult. Especially for someone like me who has a stress problem. The past weeks especially were demanding and left little time for stress relieving activities.

"I'll do my best!" I said before returning to the ice. I tried to stay calm as much as possible. Although it was quite obvious that it wasn't working out for me. The competition was in two days, and whatever I left with here is what I'd be taking there. The stress was overwhelming.

The days of hard work were coming to an end. I was headed to the competition, hoping that I had what it took to win. My training took a lot of effort, which I looked forward to showing on the ice today. Even if being the perfect skater was a far off dream, what skill I had was going to be shown to the world tonight. It was scary. Yet also exciting

One by one the skaters were called to the ice. They had magnificent performances. Varied too. That fellow from America had some pretty fancy moves. Chris...I could have lived without seeing his performance. J.J might be annoying but he actually put on a good show if you're looking through the judge's eyes. Yurio put on the best performance in my opinion though. His agape routine has come a long way and he hardly made a mistake. Could I compete with that? What would Victor do? He would stay confident, so I have to too!

I was called out last since in the previous competition I only skimmed my way into the top. "Now Yuri Katsuki with his program skate coriographed by his coach Victor Nikiforov. On love: Eros" The announcer's voice rang. This was it. I had to do it good. There was no turning back now. Just before starting, I noticed Victor in the crowd. His smiling face was a reminder. A reminder of who I'm skating for.

The song started, and my body began to move. I didn't really have to think about it. It was as if the music controlled me, and that was the key to a top performance. When it came to doing the quads though, I noticed there was a bit of trouble. My feet weren't wanting to go where they needed to be. For three of these jumps I did alright, but the last one had me tripped. It was clear to everyone that I messed up, but I didn't fall. The rest of the program went by smoothly. It wasn't my best work, but at least it was better than last time. How I longed for the day I could get it all right.

Victor greeted me as I came off the ice. Seeing him made me happy. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" He was caught in a hug to show how happy I felt. He returned the hug gladly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. But you were great! Amazing!" Hearing him say that almost made me burst with joy. "How about we do something special tonight?" he asked. "Like what?" I answered curiously. Victor smiled. "What if we got a hotel room tonight? That'll be fun right?"

Of course we had been staying in hotels already, but we never shared a room. It would be nice, and I'd be closer to Victor. "As long as there's two beds, fine by me!" I answered with a smile.


	7. A Close Call

Really do apologize for how long it takes to get these things posted! I have a lot on my plate. Thank you for being patient with me! and i also apologize for the little length.))

The competition left me feeling confident in myself. The free skate went perfectly, and I was seriously beginning to think that Victor had all to do with it. After seeing him my body felt lighter, stress was wiped away, and it showed on the ice. Maybe spending the night in the same room will help me cope with tomorrow's travel. We were headed to the final competition of the year then. It would be a very stressful time and I'd need Victor more than ever.

That night I had gone to the hotel room and crashed. I was so tired. Victor was over partying with the other skaters. If I wasn't so tired then I might have gone. However, you could say I had my own party in my dreams. While asleep, there were images of all my friends skating together on the ice while strobe lights decorated the rink. It was such a lovely dream, but then it slowly began to change.

While Phichit and the others continued to dance and play, Victor glided over and took me aside. He trailed kisses all up and down my neck as the lights dimmed. It was the beginning of another one of those wet dreams. Honestly I thought I was done with this! He pushed me against the wall and kissed me from behind. "Victor! Victor stop it, you're such a tease!" I heard myself say.

Slowly I began to wake up and the image faded. However, it still felt like there was a mouth kissing the back of my neck. Soon my eyes opened and I was in my room. But there laid a weight on top of me and the kisses continued. "V-Victor?" my voice shook. "Yesss Yuri?" A slurred voice replied. He was drunk!

My mind raced wildly and my whole body was cast into confusion. What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!? A tongue licked at my ear, making my body shake from head to toe. "What wazzat? Ya know, about me bein' a tease?" He seductively whispered in my ear. My brain was about to shut down. Did I say those things aloud?

"Victor please! Please stop, okay? You're drunk! Get in your bed!" I was on the verge of tears when saying that. Victor pulled me onto my back and looked me deep in the eyes. "But you want me, don't you?" He asked, almost seeming heartbroken. I tensed as hands slid up the front of my shirt. "I do want you!" I blurted, "I want you to get in your own bed! Please? Please?" My trembling hands pressed against his chest.

"But you do want me! I know it!" He forced his way down and began to lick my neck. On the first try he found my sweet spot and made me wiggle helplessly under him. "Gah...duh...V-Victor! Sto-!" My plea was cut short by a deep, sloppy kiss on the lips. Every nerve in my body was tingling. I wanted more, but I wanted it to stop at the same time. It felt good, yet it was terrifying. There was a mix of emotion.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth, and I could taste the vodka. At the same time he began playing with my nipples. It was a matter of seconds before my cock was hard, throbbing, and begging for attention. What do I do with this? Sit and take it like a needy little animal, or make it stop? Victor was drunk so he probably wouldn't remember either way.

In the end, it was decided. Now was not the time. I wasn't ready for it. "Victor, I-I'm sorry, but not tonight" I stuttered. He just kissed me again. Looks like it had to be stopped the hard way. In one swift move, I pushed Victor off into the floor. "Go to your bed!" I shouted, sounding an awful lot like a mom. Victor was in shock and obeyed. Why shouldn't he had been surprised? Even while drunk everyone knows Yuri Katsuki is the timid one. The uke. And he did what? Yeah, I could see that being a real rant if anyone saw this.

With a sigh I laid on my side and continued the fun part of my dream. All of us skating together with hamster hats on. It instantly brought a smile to my face and a laugh in my throat.There remained no trace of a wet dream. My arousal died down. It was great. There were only games, fun, and happiness for the rest of the night.

When it was time to wake up, that joy seemed to wake up with me. From the very moment my eyes were open, a smile was on my face. As for Victor...well he stayed asleep for a while.

"Hey! Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked once he finally woke up. He slowly shook his head. "Not after drinking, no...why? What happened?" He answered. At least he didn't remember. That was good. "Nothing. I was just asking. Are you ready for our plane ride? We have a long way to go and tons of jetlag to experience!"


End file.
